Enloquecida por mi Sensei
by rossbiru
Summary: Su cuerpo tan perfecto, esa habilidad para bailar que tiene me excita, su belleza externa me atrae tanto que no lo puedo evitar, me enloquece, es algún momento extraño cuando el me imparte clases y me mira con esa mirada penetrantemente negra,


_Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto,_

**_Enloquecida por mi Sensei._**

**_Resumen._**

**_Su cuerpo tan perfecto, esa habilidad para bailar que tiene me excita, su belleza externa me atrae tanto que no lo puedo evitar, me enloquece, es algún momento extraño cuando el me imparte clases y me mira con esa mirada penetrantemente negra,_**

**_Yo solo soy una estudiante viendo por un amor casi imposible, mezcla de pasión y ingenuidad, diferencias de edades y él, el… , esta es mi historia, y aquí la impartiré._**

Desde pequeña me agradaba mucho la danza, es alguna habilidad y técnica que las personas ocupan, pero a mis 14 años empecé con ese instituto, instituto de ClassKonoha y me encanta. Mi vida es tranquila, es bochornosa y un poco problemática. Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura mi historia… pensaran otra historia como las demás adolescentes pero la mía es diferente. Yo sé que es diferente.

Porque es diferente… porque hare lo posible para que se logre, aunque no nomas sea yo, si no el, mi Sensei de baile, Hatake kakashi, su figura es inigualable, tiene movimientos muy estudiados, aunque tenga solamente dos meses en el instituto eh bailo muchas veces con mi otras compañeras en diferentes lugares al público, esta es mi historia… esta es mi vida, esto es mi amor.

Cambio climático, cambio de turno, cambio de ser, yo estudio en el colegio de la hoja , mi familia es muy agradable pero mis padres son muy problemáticos en pareja, amo a mi mama que ah dado lo mejor de ella para que yo salga adelante. Mis papas viven separados, al principio me afecto pero ¿ah quien no?...

Tengo estabilidad económica, nunca me hace falta el dinero pero tenemos a veces aprietos económicos, (maldita crisis)

Mi papa tiene sucursales, es comerciante, popular en nuestra ciudad y algunas del interior, él en veces es un poco egoísta y machista, marro y exageran te pero así lo amo,

Cuando tenía 11 años mi tía me invito al curso de verano de árabe, todo comenzó mi pasión a la danza. Por el árabe, estudie dos años y lo sigo estudiando, es un baile tan sexy y erótico que tiene las cualidades que yo las tengo, tuvimos problemas con una compañera la "patas Largas" esa señora era muy repugnante, su mentalidad era comer frijoles y repetir pollo. No nomas es ella MUCHAS de nuestro mundo lo hay. Después en la actualidad hace 8 meses nos fuimos ah otra institución, se convino mas gitano y españolado, mi gusto son las percusiones y el bellydance, es un evento del teatro salieron, yo no porque mi madre me obligo a ir de viaje con ella, hacía mucho tiempo que no viajaba, y así fue pasaron ocho meses sin hacer danza, solo en mi casa, después que pase de grado, me cambie de escuela, porque me cambie de casa… XD,

Deje amigos muy preciados por mí, pero la vida sigue, ¡puro para delante!

Me agradan mis actuales compañeros, pero baje un poco de calificación, ellos son mas desmadrosos y más inteligentes, mi calificación era excelente en mi otra escuela ahora aquí es buena, baje bastante de calificación por cotorrear con ellos, y así fue como lo conocí,

- _Ino por favor, cállate… eres una asquerosa –_

- _Hahaha, pero si, el tamaño no importa, si lo quieres no-_

- _Claro que si importa es la motivación, y aparte no mames, estamos bien chiquitas para pensar en tamaño!-_

Ella es Ino, es mi mejor amiga, es un poco asquerosa, pervertidisima, y buena amiga, ahí estas si la ocupas,

- _Oye, en mi instituto nos presentaremos en el festival de invierno para que te metas-_

- _Se lo dije a mi madre y ella me dijo que no esta segura, porque no quiere que gaste mi dinero de esa manera-_

- _No manches, -_

- _Por mi si, tu sabes que me encanta eso,-_

- _Convénsela,-_

- _Hare lo posible-_

- _Está bien-_

En mi casa:

- _Oye madre, Ino me dijo que si me dejarías meterme al jazz, ya que llevo 8 meses de ociosa, y me estoy poniendo gorda. Aparte no está muy lejos de aquí, aquí arriamos yo me iría caminando y tu me recogerías en la plaza del instituto -_

- _Gorda ya estas, pues no se es tu dinero y si tu lo quieres gastar así pues que puedo hacer yo-_

- _¬¬, ¿entonces es un sí?-_

- _Está bien-_

- _Oh genial- _

En la escuela:

Mis compañeros y yo comenzábamos a hacer un monologo de la señorita Laura en formación cívica y ética reunidos en sillas formábamos un circulo, esto estaba muy divertido,

- _Bienvenidos a mi show, por entertainment televisión, por el mismo canal a la misma hora, ahora presentare una polémica de mi hija está embarazada y es repugnante: aquí tenemos a la hija que está preñada, a ver dígame pero que pasa aquí.-_

Decía Naruto entretenido,

- _Mire señorita Laura, lo que pasa aquí es que yo estoy muy enamorada del padre de mi hijo, tiene un carrazo, y eso a mí me encanta, a mi me dijo yo te amo yo te amo mucho ven y páscatelas, por eso tengo tres meses de embarazo, pero mi mama no lo entiende señorita Laura –_

Kiba no se podía aguantar la risa de lo que decía,

- _A ver que pase la madre de la niña esta: -_

- _Uy señorita Laura me va a pegar unos madrazos!-_

- _No te preocupe chica, que aquí tenemos seguridad y te la va a pelar-_

- _A ver hija de la chinguenta, ven para acá cabrona!, y así me la pagas?, cuánto tiempo te eh mantenido-_

Decía muy en su papel Tenten

- _Tu ni siquiera me has mantenido-_

- _Pero que te pasa así me pagas, no te da vergüenza, serás desgraciada, pero mira ese bebe feo, saldrá- _

- _Como tu madre,-_

- _Pero si serás hija de la…-_

Tenten le jalaba los cabellos ah Kiba.

- _Seguridad por favor-_

- _No espera- decía la señorita Laura,- por favor calmasen, a ver señora porque no acepta a su hija-_

- _Porque es una desgraciada, es una sin vergüenza, es una mala agradecida, ya verás cuando entre tu padre.-_

- _¿Padre?, tengo padre?-_

Entra Sai, haciendo lo mejor posible para caer bien, la verdad ese tipo no me da bu_ena espina._

- _Ya llegue, y ahora qué hago?_

Dios no debimos de llamar ah Sai, casi lo arruino todo cuando Kiba lo pudo solucion_ar._

- _Dios santo, señorita Laura mire a un pendejo aquí, pero que le pasa a usted, hable!- decía Tenten, _

- _Pero es mi padre, con ese te revolcaste, y me juzgas, pero mírate en un espejo madre-_

- _Que ni digas nada niña, que tu estas peor, -_

- _A ver señora, lo que opino aquí, es que nos encontramos un video vendiéndose en las esquinas,-_

- _¡Que!,-_

- _Corre vidio-_

Mientras tanto, me moría de la risa, por Tenten, Naruto, Kiba y un poco de Sai, llega mi sensei de cívica, el profesor Iruka, al principio me recibió con muy bien agrado, después me regaño porque me estaba pareciendo al peor grupo de la escuela, y que eso no quería de mi, y ahora se comporta muy indiferente conmigo, me pone mal porque quiero buenas calificaciones, pero ni que fuera su hija.

- _A ver niños, en el pizarrón esta la actividad de hoy,-_

Se veía que estaba enojadísimo, pero Naruto hablo por nosotros, demonios no lo hubiera hecho.

- _Pero Sensei, estamos ensayando el monologo que usted nos pidió - _

- _Naruto, el monologo es para el bimestre que viene –_

- _Pero Iruka Sensei no estábamos haciendo tanto ruido – seguía Sai el mega defensor,_

- _Se escucha en otros salones, que este ocupado haciendo las calificaciones no significa que ustedes chamacos insolente hagan ruido, y a mí que me caguen el palo –_

- _Iruka Sensei pero que vocabulario de usted –_

- _Tienen 15 minutos para hacer el trabajo si no están reprobados este bimestre conmigo – _

Si si si, fue muy exagerado por parte del profesor, si lo terminamos copiando al mejor amigo de Naruto, el es muy apartado de nosotros, el no hace estupideces, el es muy indiferente, el popular de Uchiha Sasuke, al principio se me hacia tan guapo, pero cuando le hable me cayo gordo, aunque sea inteligente, no entiendo porque es el es tan, tan amargado.

Saliendo de la clase de cívica, salimos al receso, como siempre me junte con mi compañera que también iba en mi anterior escuela, le platique que ese mismo día estaría en ClassKonoha.

- _La verdad Sakura, me alegro por ti, pero es muy pesada esa escuela-_

- _No te preocupes Hinata, tengo experiencia y habilidad, no creo que sea muy pesada – _

- _ Está bien – _

Hinata es muy tranquila y casi no habla, yo siempre tengo que sacarle la conversación, ella ah estado conmigo en todos los grados, siempre ha sido mi amiga, una buena amiga no me gustaría perder su amistad.

- _Hinata, tengo hambre –_

- _Pero Sakura, porque no comes – _

- _Porque se me olvido mi desayuno en la mesa –_

- _Toma te comparto del mío – _

- _Oh, gracias –_

(La verdad es que su mama, cocina tan rico, que me hago la victima para que me comparta de su desayuno.)

Al salir de las clases, me dirigí a mi casa.

Como siempre salude a mi mama, le abrí a puerta de la trasera para que se metiera mi perrito, y empecé a jugar con él.

- _Ahora el profe de cívica nos regaño –_

Mi mama estaba preparando la comida.

- _¿Y ahora por qué? – (desmenuzaba el pollo)_

- _Porque estábamos haciendo un monologo de señorita Laura –_

- _ Jaja, - _

- _Y ya pensaste que me darás en navidad?_

- _Y tú también ya pensaste? _

- _Mama – (caprichosa)_

- _Hija- (me seguía la corriente)_

- _Mama,-_

Tengo muy buena comunicación con mi mama, es como mi mejor amiga en grande, quisiera ser igual como ella cuando sea grande pero tendría también mi forma de ser.

- _Lávate esas manos para que comas –_

- _Está bien –_

- _Y ya vi que no volviste ah llevar tu desayuno, un dia de estos te vas a desmayar –_

- _Jeje, lo siento se me olvido –_

- _A qué horas iras al jazz Sakura? –_

Después de platicar una hora y media con mi mama, me fui a dormir, fue un día largo y cansado para mi, quiero estar con energías para que tengan un buen concepto de mi como bailarina,

Sonó un ruido molestoso, me dio tanta flojera, que me levante y faltaba media hora para empezar las clases jazz, me vestí lo más rápido posible, me peine, me puse mis medias y mi blusa escotada, alegremente color rosado. Agarre mi ipod y me fui. Al proyecto del camino, me sentía nerviosa, porque era la primera vez que era alguien nueva, primero en la escuela, y ahora aquí, espero que me vaya bien supuse. Al subir las escaleras que me llevaban al instituto mire a Ino, nos saludamos como si no nos mirábamos años,

- _Qué bueno que estés aquí, no vamos a mirar más seguido –_

- _Lo sé, - _

me sentía muy nerviosa, miraba caras nuevas, y al entrar mire alas pequeñas bailar, bailaban muy curioso, me daba risa al verlas, el estudio estaba muy confortable y grande, donde bailaban las niñas estaba grande y con muchos espejos, ya estaba a acostumbrada a ver ese tipo de salones pero ese, ese era diferente, lo hacía algo diferente. Banquitas de espera en la esquina, su presentación es de monitos con colores elegantes rojo gris y negro, había un escritorio donde estaba el, el hablándome, supongo me estaba dando la bienvenida,

- _Hola soy Kakashi, soy tu instructor – _

- _Hola Sensei, mi nombre es Haruno Sakura, Ino hacía tiempo que me comento que me metiera al instituto, y ya por fin lo logre – _

- _Qué bueno, bienvenida ya mero empezaremos –_

- _Me comento Ino que muy pronto estarán en el festival del teatro, quisiera saber un poco mas de información.- _

- _Si, dentro de poco tendremos el festival para que te pongas las pilas –_

- _Ya eh estado en eventos así, -_

Su cara, es tan delicada y sexy. Fue mi primera impresión de él.

- _Disculpe Sensei, sobre las mensualidades tengo curiosidad – _

No sabía cómo sacarle platica para que me siga mirando.

- _Con la Sensei Anko lo hablas ¿está bien? –_

Su sonrisa es tan, tan perfecta, ese cabello rebelde peinado con una gorra hacia atrás, aver aver aver, ¿hay mas maestros aquí? …

Al terminar con las niñas pequeñas sigue nuestro grupo, y todavía no veía esa Sensei que hablo kakashi…

Kakashi es el Sensei de hip hop, en mi vida había tomado ese tipo de clases, Me sentí muy tímida y avergonzada siempre soy así cuando no tengo confianza…

El calentamiento fue algo difícil, estuvo muy rudo, y me canse con facilidad, dios no tengo tanta condición como pensaba. Mi Sensei se veía que era bueno con el baile, su calentamiento fue muy sexy, pero pensaba que era su trabajo, al ver los bailes que mis compañeras tenían se veía que era un buen trabajo, pero tuve suerte que apenas estuvieran ensayando la nueva canción para el festival. Al lo último fue espectacular, la verdad el instituto, es tan moderno que pienso quedarme mucho tiempo aquí.

A lo último conocí a mi Sensei Anko, ella es tan amable tan preparada, se le veía añitos un poquitos más que a kakashi, la verdad no me arrepiento de estar aquí, es algo nuevo, algo diferente a lo que estoy acostumbrada.

Sobre el baile, soy de lento aprendizaje, a lo ultimo ponen a las mejores que le salió en ese momento a mi me daba pena no estar ahí, pensaba que era una experta en todo esto, pero vi que soy un arremedo sobre el jazz enfrente de mis Sensei,

Ino me contaba muchas cosas sobre él, que le caía bien que estaba muy guapo y toda esa cosa, yo lo que pienso en este momento es sacar en el baile que pronto presentaremos el festival.

_End chapter._

_Comentario: am am ñam ñam, Hola, gracias por leer el fanfic, la verdad esta idea se me metió por mi prof de jazz xDDDD, Esta historia pretendo hacerla divertida pero también quiero sacar mi parte sincera y romántica, gracias por el review de Angy Hatake, Lo tomare mucho de cuenta amiga :), y pues sobre el segundo capítulo, está en proceso :P, gracias por leerlo, y si dejan críticas constructivas, criticas mentándomela todo esta bien (:, dejen review _


End file.
